The Dark Banquet (episode)
The Dark Banquet (暗黒の宴, Ankoku no Utage) is the twenty-third episode of the second season of the Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyo anime and the forty-seventh overall episode of the series. ''Synopsis'' Tsuchigumo launches and attack towards Seimei, which Seimei blocks it simply. Seimei then says that Tsuchigumo's face brings back memories and does the same thing what he did towards his own mother. Minagoroshi Jizō then comes to Seimei to bring him the Maō's Hammer. Nue then looks around the city and telling them that it is dirty and that it is not suitable for them to live in. Seimei then swings with the sword which a lot of buildings around Kyōto have been broken. Everyone is in shock after seeing the strength of Seimei. Seimei then says that the Maō's Hammer is a fine sword and thanks Sanmoto Gorōzaemon for that. When everyone hears the name of Sanmoto, the Nura Clan that where in a shock. The Awashima then wonders who Sanmoto is. Kurotabō explains that he was a yōkai based in the Edo Era and tells them that he fought with the Nura Clan. Kurotabō then tells them that Sanmoto was defeated by Rihan Nura and that Sanmoto was the leader of the Hyaku Monogatari Clan of Edo. Kurotabō then figured out that Sanmoto is in lead of everything. Minagoroshi then says that he is Sanmoto's eye and that he must call him by his own name in his current state to prevent confusion, since that Sanmoto split in 100 pieces. He then says that he is also able to free the servants of Hagoromo from brainwashing. Seimei then says that at first he will transform Kyōto. Minagoroshi then says that his great ambition has been realized after such a very long time. Yura then came and uses her Yomi Okuri, Yura MAX to attack Minagoroshi, but he fades and appears behind Yura and start to attack her. Minagoroshi then says that they already lose the battle and in the presences of Seimei's power the Onmyōji and the Nura Clan aren't worth calling each other enemies. He then continues with stomping Yura, but he let his guard down and has been killed by Rikuo. Rikuo is seen holding Yamabuki Otome's body knowing now that Seimei and Sanmoto has plotted the death of his father all along. Rikuo then ask Seimei what he's going to do, after what he has done to his own mother and toyed with them. Rikuo then starts to attack Seimei, which Kubinashi yells that he can't do it alone, and Awashima reminds him what Seimei has done to Kyōto. Rikuo doesn't listen and starts to attack Seimei, Seimei then blocks the technique with his finger and tells him that the Nenekirimaru isn't enough to kill him and destroyed the sword. Seimei then starts to attack Rikuo, which Itaku tries to rescue him. Rikuo has then been defended by Yamabuki that obtained the attack from Seimei. When Seimei is using a second attack, Rikuo and Yamabuki has been saved by Nurarihyon. Nurarihyon then ask his servants to protect them, because he wants to check something out. Rikuo then ask Nurarihyon if Yamabuki is his sister, Nurarihyon says that she isn't and explains that she was Rihan's first wife. An flashback came with Rihan telling Nurarihyon that he is marrying Yamabuki. Nurarihyon then is in a shock and takes him alone and ask him where he got Yamabuki. Rihan ask him why he must tell Nurarihyon about his love life. They then look at Yamabuki, which she smiles. Nurarihyon then ask her if she is sure about it saying that being his son's wife will be a little bit difficult. Yamabuki tells Nurarihyon that she agrees with it and introduce herself. In the present, Nurarihyon explained that Yamabuki was an extremely graceful and a beautiful yōkai. Nurarihyon then says that after the curse of Hagoromo Gitsune, Yamabuki and Rihan couldn't have children's. Rikuo then ask Nurarihyon about he could get his father and his father gets him. Nurarihyon then explains that Rikuo and his father are both born from yōkai and human and that the effect of Hagoromo's curse has no effect on humans. In the past, when Yamabuki overheard an conversation between some servants of Rihan about that she can't produce an heir evenly not after 50 years, she blamed herself not able to do. One day she disappeared and left a not for Rihan and a branch of her roses. Rihan reads the poem, which in present Nurarihyon explains that she could make beautiful flowers but was unable to conceive herself. He then explains that only the top lieutenants of the Nura Clan knows about it, and that they don't know what happened to her. Yamabuki then tells them that she left the world in order to wither away in time. She then says that in a pitch black world, she heard a voice. Nurarihyon remembers it and it appears to be the "Soul of Rebirth" which Nurarihyon ask her if she was in essence. Category:Episodes